1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for deburring and tool for use therein.
2. Background Art
Deburring tools are generally employed to deburr holes or passages bored through a workpiece and to put a chamfer on the edges of the hole in the workpiece at the opening of the passages. However, such chamfers are oftentimes not necessary and, even more importantly, undesirable in many manufacturing and/or assembly environments wherein little or no chamfer is required for subsequent operations.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,803,679; 5,755,538; 5,358,363; 5,297,905; 5,209,617; 5,135,338; and 4,599,020 disclose deburring tools including extensible cutting elements.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,318,175; 4,710,070; 5,137,397; and 5,507,606 are representative of so-called back-facing tools that are used for deburring the back surface of a workpiece.